Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to obtain information about an object can capture an image of the object and upload that image to an identification service for analysis. The identification service can analyze the image to obtain information associated with the object represented in the image and to identify the object as belonging to a certain object category (e.g., cameras, shoes). However, it remains a challenge to enable computing devices to identify additional information of the object beyond the object category. Thus, users can have difficulty locating the appropriate objects, or may at least have to navigate through many irrelevant results before locating the item of interest. Conventional approaches include displaying more results to the user and allowing the user to apply filters to the results. Such approaches usually rely on the user to identify the most relevant results. In such scenarios, identifying specific features of the object can increase the precision of the results.